callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single player The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in Loose Ends and the Militia in combat during The Hornet's Nest and in some cases Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. Multiplayer The Model 1887 is unlocked at level 67, making it the last unlocked shotgun. Prior to the patches, it was considered to be the most powerful shotgun available. It had the longest range and the option to use Akimbo, which countered its rather slow fire-rate. The 1.07 patch decreased the range of the Akimbo 1887s drastically - this was to counter complaining that the akimbo shotguns were too powerful. However, a mistake was made during the patch which did not remove range of the Blinged FMJ and Akimbo Model 1887, which then prompted the 1.08 patch which rectified the mistake. After the 1.07 patch, the 1887 received much less use to the fact that it's outperformed by the SPAS-12 which has roughly the same range but faster rate of fire. Although the barrel and wooden stock of the 1887 are sawn off, it still has excellent accuracy. It is a very potent weapon on its own, especially with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, which increases the chances of a one-hit-kill. One main problem with the weapon when not using akimbo, is that it has a very slow rate of fire, due to the lever action. When used with akimbo, its fire rate is increased, but has a range similar to the Ranger, while the single 1887 has the same range as the Striker. Weapon Attachments *Akimbo *FMJ File:M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person. File:Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-17-33-04.JPG|Flip cocking the Akimbo Model 1887's. Notice the imperfections with the right hand. Model1887r.JPG|Reloading the Model 1887 Model1887cropped.PNG|The Model 1887 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Model 1887 will make an appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was first seen in the Single Player Trailer held by the player while on a motorcycle, held not differently than the Mini-Uzi or G18 on a snowmobile as in ''Modern Warfare 2''. Not much else is known at this time. BO driving.png|Model 1887 being held while riding a motorcycle (1) Black Ops 1887.png|Model 1887 being held while riding a motorcycle (2) Screen shot 2010-10-11 at 9.46.56 PM.png|Model 1887 being flip-cocked while on a motorcycle Trivia * On Infinity Ward's website, the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In Modern Warfare 2 on snow themed maps like Derail and Sub Base, the Model 1887 gets a very strong layer of frost and ice on its surface similar to the ACR in the level Cliffhanger. Another example of this is the Ranger. * The addition of the Model 1887 and the Thumper to the game are references to the movie Terminator 2, as both of the weapons were used in the movie. * Excluding Launchers, the Model 1887, along with the Ranger, has the least number of available attachments, with only FMJ and Akimbo available. *The Model 1887 can often give away the player's position off in Search and Destroy and any other death objective game due to the loud cock of the gun makes when switching to it. *The pickup animation for the Model 1887 shows its lever action loading a shell into the barrel. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops singleplayer trailer, the Model 1887 is shown being fired from a motorcycle in a sewage canal. This is most likely a refrence to "Terminator 2" where the Terminator does the same thing Video thumb|300px|left References Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons